


At long Last

by Rosicamarica



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, I Tried, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosicamarica/pseuds/Rosicamarica
Summary: This was a birthday fic for a friend! I did a Alternate Universe meet up for Victor and Yuuri
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 15





	At long Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bmarvels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/gifts).



Of all the bars for them to choose it had to be this one, the one full of cigarette smoke and half naked women. He was not really feeling it tonight then again, he had not been feeling it for a while. Everything just was not feeling right lately. His friends getting him to come out tonight had been a feat upon itself. Honestly, the bottle of wine in his fridge and the leftover Italian from two days ago sounded better than being here. He was not going to tell them that though. He would sit with his drink in their corner booth and watch them enjoy themselves. There was still a part of him that enjoyed watching them let loose. 

He brought his wine glass to his lips hiding the soft chuckle on his lips as his gaze took in the new flock of ladies that were starting to surround his friends. One of the women points over towards him and he sighs into his drink. He does not feel like idle chit chat tonight. He smiles the best sweet smile he can muster though he is hoping that his eyes are telling everything they need to be. 

Thankfully, it plays out that way as he watches his friend say something to the woman that makes her pout then turn her focus back towards him. Ah yes, how fickle some can be, and he was not even talking about just women. Seeing something or someone you want but then being turned down and how quickly it can change in an instant. 

The music changes to a slower song leading him to watch the dance floor fill up with couples. The fruity drink he has taken a drink of tastes sour. He puts it back on the table, the small amount of enjoyment from the night dying out. 

Swirling the pink drink in his glass his head suddenly pops up as his gaze looks around. He shakes his head and brings himself out of the trance allowing himself to figure out what just happened. Something about the smell that just went past him made his heart race. How could something as simple as a smell do that? 

He was only in his second drink so there was no way he was even tipsy, not with how little alcohol his drinks had. The more he thought about it the more mystified he became. He is never had an encounter with this smell before. Wait a minute that is not true he had. It had been a while, but he was beginning to remember it. 

He stands up with no intention of saying anything to anyone. He only meant to go outside; a breath of fresh air to clear his mind as well as get the smell out of his senses.

He turns and that smell hits him again. His gaze follows over the person in front of him and without realizing it he is following them his hand reaching out to stop them. When they turn around, he is left with only embarrassment as he realizes it isn't the right person. 

"Apologies I thought you were someone else," he quickly bows his head hoping that nobody else saw what just happened. 

As he makes his way through the crowd, he keeps his eyes forward only catching a small view of black locks of hair. It does not register with him at the time why would it when there's millions of people with black hair in the world.

The first step he takes onto the patio is like a weight off his shoulders. Expectedly he takes a deep breath as his feet naturally make their way to the railing. His hands naturally go up as he braces himself against the rail. Putting his weight onto his arms he rests his weight on the rail while he slowly begins to close his eyes. Savoring the feeling of how great the crisp air feels on his face as well as in his lungs. 

"Hey, handsome. Come here often?" He gives him a quick once over from the side taking in the short stature of the man next to him. He turns surveying the cute round face that is looking back at him with ample brown eyes. His features had some Asian descent which was appealing to him unquestionably more than his dark slicked back hair. 

He is completely dumbstruck in a way that he’s never been before, leaving him unable to hide the emotions running across his face even if he tried. It is not helping that he knows the face looking back at him. Keeping in mind that he had found himself watching the man before him on numerous occasions. 

Cliché, though it maybe he could remember every single detail of that day as if he was reliving it here and now. He was running late to his dance class; something that was very unusual for him though the more he thought about it the more he wondered if it was fate. Out of breath and completely disheveled he opened the door with more force then he meant and bumped into the person now standing next to him. 

Once again, he was left shaken by the ample brown eyes that were once again gazing up at him. He was becoming frustrated with himself; many of his friends considered him to be charismatic and suave in these circumstances. So, what was it about this one man that made him act like a complete idiot?

“I... came here tonight with friends,” he manages to eventually stutter out. He can feel his cheeks reddening as he realizes that his answer was completely off. The other man chuckles before a charming smile crosses his lips. He swallows what little saliva he has left in his mouth trying to remove the dryness that seems to be taking over with his nerves. 

He leans his back against the rail. “How about something a little easier. Maybe your name?”

He blinks a few times before he straightens up and finally can respond with an inviting accent. “It’s Victor,” he finally smiles one of his oh so charming smiles. Least, that is what many of his friends like to call it. 

“Viccctoorr,” the way the man rolls his name of his tongue sends a shiver throughout his body. 

“My name is Yuuri,” he smiles at Victor. Finally, he has a name to the face that has been haunting his dreams. In the beginning they were wholesome dreams; picnics and walks along the beach the whole hopeless romantic starter pack. Though the past couple of weeks have had some more flavorsome moods to them. 

“Victor you seem like you would be an amazing company for the night so how about we start off with a couple drinks at the bar?” 

Victor perks up at the offer, his mood completely doing a one eighty from how he was feeling when he first made his way onto the patio. 

“It would be my pleasure to keep someone as handsome as yourself company.” 

Everything about Victor exudes charms as he smiles back. This is his chance to untie his tongue and work some magic and possibly earn himself an actual first date. 

Neither says anything as they make their way back inside and find two empty seats at the end of the bar. Victor does not hear what Yuuri orders but decides to see how he reacts to his order. “An appletini please,” he smiles sweetly at the bartender. 

He watches as his attention swings fully onto Victor. “You like sweet drinks?” Yuuri inquires. 

“Honestly I usually have to watch my sweets intake, but something tells me that tonight will be special,” he takes the martini glass and salutes it at Yuuri before he takes a small sip. 

“Couldn’t agree more,” Yuuri smiles back before he responds with the same gesture. 

They go back and forth with small talk at first. Both seem to be stepping on eggshells for some reason. First date questions of what your favorite color is and so on. Victor knows that one of them needs to break and ask the question they both want to ask but cannot seem to. 

Seven drinks for both and three hours later Victor can feel the buzz starting to take over. Licking his lips, he watches the amber liquid as it spills from the cup onto Yuuri’s lips. He’s not the type to have one-night stands and that’s certainly not what he wants to happen between them but there’s a part of him screaming out to go for it just in case this is his one and only chance. 

He downs the rest of his drink and he can see the shock on Yuri’s face cutting him off from what he is about to say. “Yuuri did you ask me out for drinks because you were interested?” 

“Well I know that you go to the dancing school off of fifth street and so I was thinking as a fellow dancer that we would probably get along…” Victor could see the shift in his demeanor, and he wasn’t sure yet if it was a good thing or not. 

“Yuuri, I’m asking if you want to hook up or not?” The words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. Now more than ever he was really wishing he hadn’t finished off his drink. 

“Are you asking me to go home with you?” For the first time that night Yuuri’s voice was timid, setting Victor on edge in a way that he wasn’t sure how to deal with. Was he asking him to go home with him? He wouldn’t say no if he offered but more than anything, he just wanted to know that this wasn’t going to be a one-time thing. 

“I mean if...” 

“Because I wouldn’t say no,” Victor does not complete his train of thought. It takes a few seconds for him to realize just what Yuuri had said. They both turn and gaze at each other for a few seconds without saying a word. In a rush they both leave cash on the bar and stumble their way out of the building. 

Yuuri breaks the silence once their out front. “Live off of Cherry Street.” 

“Oh, I live off of Maple,” Victor naturally responds. 

“So, if you're okay with it, your place seems to be closer.” Yuri gives him a cheeky smile. 

~

Victor's hands fumble around his pockets. He cannot remember which pocket he left his keys in. He brushes over something in his breast pocket. He reaches in and pulls his keys out with a shaky hand. He gradually unlocks the door, allowing it to swing open bit by bit before gesturing ‘after you.’ 

He tries to remember if he left anything out that he would not want to be seen. He is relatively certain this isn't the case considering how tidy a person that he is. His mind races through each room before he lets out a breath, he does not realize he was holding in. 

He walks in just enough before he turns as he begins to close the door he asks, "Do you want another drink?" His words became a rasping sound as his back crashes against the wall. 

Yuuri's fingers begin at the bottom of his shirt and leisurely graze up. " I would rather have a taste of you." 

Victor's heart was hammering in his chest. He pulls Yuuri forward briskly, wrapping himself around his tiny frame. Their bodies are so close allowing his chin to rest atop his dark hair. 

Victor eyes close, his arms tightening around Yuri. He releases a contented sigh, breathing warm against Yuri's scalp and making his partner shiver slightly. Victor chuckled, nuzzling his cheek deeper into Yuuri's unruly hair. 

Yuuri pushes against his chest before reaching up to wrap them around Victor's neck. Allowing him to gently pull him down so their noses are touching. They stay this way neither making the next move as their breaths interweave together. 

Victor huskily calls out to him, "Yuurri." 

That is all it takes as heat flashes in Yuuri's eyes before he is pushing his body up and gingerly pressing his lips against Victor's. It is soft and light as if it didn't happen.

It takes a minute for Victor to process that he has been kissed. He is always thought first kisses were awkward, well, all his had been so he thought it was natural. Everything he was feeling from the sensation of Yuuri's lips was telling him, it just was not the case. 

Yuuri begins to pull himself back, but before he can take a grasp on the situation, Victor's kissing him. 

What starts out sweet and gentle turns enthusiastic, quickly. Hands sliding into hair, teeth nipping at lower lips. In an ever so clique manner, Victor runs his tongue along his bottom lip, wordlessly asking permission to enter. 

Yuuri opens his mouth swiftly allowing his tongue to enter his mouth. Their tongues dance in a battle as they both fight for dominance. 

They break apart both gasping for breath as they tighten their grips on each other. The moment is perfect and neither wishes to disrupt it. Both want to freeze this moment in time, afraid that it could be ruined if they continue. 

Victor slowly unfastens his grip, sliding his hand into Yuuri's. He squeezes his hand before he slowly begins to move him back to the bedroom. The last thing he wants is to let the fear control him. If this is the only night, he is going to get then he is going to make it a night to remember. 

They stop at the foot of the bed as Victor runs his fingers softly up the other man's arm. He snakes it around his neck as he pulls him in close. The way Yuri shivers under his touch ignites his feelings even more. 

Victor leans down and huskily hums near his ear, "Do you want to keep going?" 

Yuuri's response is to throw his arms around Victor before kissing him passionately. Victor responds just as eagerly sliding his tongue into Yuuri's when he opens it. His tongue strokes and dances exploring every inch it can find.

They trip and collapse inelegantly onto the bed. As they go down their noses crash into each other. It jostles them and it takes them both a minute to understand what just happened. They both start to laugh while still wrapped up in each other.

"Well that's one way to get me into your bed," Yuuri teases. 

Victor winks, "What can I say except I made it memorable," his long fingers trace Yuuri's face ever so tenderly. They stay watching each other listening to the sounds of their breathing. 

As they untangle themselves, they both lean into a sensual kiss. Yuuri pulls himself on top straddling Victor's hips. Running his hands up the black dress shirt feeling the toned skin underneath. He pops the first two buttons open with ease as he brings him mouth down to place a trail of kisses along his collarbone. 

He presses on as he leisurely pops open the remaining buttons leaving a trail of kisses as he works his way down. Small hands trace what most would consider the body of a Greek god, taking in every muscle with great pleasure. Yuuri moves to his hips, wasting no time to tug at his pants. 

Victor arches up so they can both work at removing his pants. Hands hit against each other as both begin to lose patience. Finally, Yuuri pulls them down, taking his boxers along. As Victor's cock springs forward Yuuri can't help but lick his lips. 

He takes it into his hand, running his thumb over the head. He moves his thumb over the head a few times before gathering the pre-come at the tip of his finger. He brings it up to his mouth teasingly, licking at it before he sucks it off his finger with a pop. 

Victor moans as he watches the man on top of him. Nothing has ever looked so sexy to him. His hand reaches up to grab the smaller man's white dress shirt. He pulls him down to crash their lips together sliding his tongue inside. The taste of himself mixing inside Yuuri's mouth with his taste made him let out a groan. 

Long fingers work at removing Yuuri's buttons making the man above him grind his hips ever so slightly. He responds by grinding his own hips back, his fingers stumbling on the last few buttons. 

Yuuri tugs the rest of his shirt off; long fingers sliding against the slight tone of his stomach. It makes him shiver and bite his lower lip. Fingers tug at his pants and he does not hesitate to unbuckle them trying to shimmy out of them. 

Yuri lifts up and tries to tug his pants down. They get stuck below his knees and when he pulls on them with extra effort he tumbles forward onto Victor's chest. 

Victor snickers before pulling himself up bringing the slighter man with him. He flips them and slowly drags his fingers down Yuuri's torso. His fingers continue down dragging his boxers along freeing his cock. 

Victor gently runs his fingers up one leg only to the knee. He repeats the motions against the other leg. Picking up the right leg he begins to go back and forth between nipping and kissing his way up. He crawls up between his legs gently caressing skin here and there. 

Elegantly agile fingers stroke up and down Yuuri's cock. He takes his time fully wrapping his hand around before leisurely he begins to stroke up and down. He keeps the pace slow taking his time to enjoy the sounds and expressions that keep fluttering across the other man's face. 

Victor's thumb rolls across the slit of Yuuri's cock coating the head with pre cum. Pride swells in Victor; the fact that he's only beginning to touch Yuuri and he's already turning into a mess under him. This lights a fire inside of him. 

Victor slowly licks a strip up Yuuri's length. He takes only the tip in his mouth swirling his tongue around it. The moans from the brown eyed boy under him coaxing him on.

Yuuri bucks his hips, sliding his cock further down Victor's throat. Responding to the slight change, he hums his approval, urging Yuuri to continue. 

He continues to hum in approval as he wraps his hand around the rest of the length. He pops off then runs his tongue from the bottom to the top. His lips return to only the tip, he hovers for a minute the warmth of his mouth sending a shiver through Yuuri.

He places a kiss on the slit before he swirls his tongue around the head. Slowly sucking in more of his cock. He stops himself from taking in too much, but Yuuri bucks his hips again. He slightly gags as he pulls back up, taking a moment to breathe through his nose.

"Vicccctttor…" his name rolls out of Yuuri's mouth with a moan.

"Let me take care of you as well," Yuuri pants the words out as his hand reaches out to Victor. 

Victor pops off one last time before slowly sliding up next to Yuuri. His hand cups his face as they lean in to kiss each other. It starts out slow, their tongues moving coordinated. It builds until into a battle until they pull apart gasping for air. 

Victor grabs Yuuri’s waist and pulls him flush against him. He grinds into the other man rubbing their cocks against each other. His elegant fingers wrap around Yuuri’s cock bringing it against his own. 

Yuuri’s arms wrap around a well sculpted waist as he rolls his hips. They move into a rhythm as he continues to move his hips. Victor holds their cocks in place allowing them to move against not only each other, but his hand as well. 

They lose themselves in the passion their bodies are making as they move together. The room echoes in moans and gasps as they bring each other closer and closer to the edge. 

Seconds later with their mouths agape, soundless cries of euphoria and ribbons of semen cover their bodies. They both close their eyes. They lay unmoving, their chests raising up and down rapidly. Victor does not want to move let alone make any kind of sound. This moment to him is perfection and he does not wish to disturb it. 

With a chuckle in his voice Yuuri finally speaks. “We should probably get cleaned up.”

Victor’s voice is soft in response, “Yah.” He takes his time moving away allowing the euphoria of the memory to wash over him. He sits on the edge of the bed for a minute before taking terribly slow steps towards the door. 


End file.
